Torn from Within (The Last Jedi)
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Kylo Ren suffers conflict in his heart after his encounter with the scavenger Rey on Starkiller base. As he prepares to take down the Resistance with the First Order, he is tormented with the call to the light. Rey also experiences thoughts about the mysterious Kylo Ren as she journeys on her destiny as a Jedi (Major spoilers from The Last Jedi).
1. Bubbling of regret

**Hi guys! I just watched The Last Jedi for the second time so it sort of inspired me to write this story. After watching it I felt a peace in my heart as though it brought the curtain down on the past few weeks where I was just raving over the series ad luckily that happened since I have an exam to prepare for.**

 **This first chapter is a little rocky since I can't remember the conversations word for word so please forgive me if there is an error in it. Also this is sort of a continuation from Inner Demons of the Dark Side so hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Now sit back and let me take you to a galaxy far far away.**

 **Shoutout to LondynEngland who proposed the idea I write this story for The Last Jedi. I don't own the characters.**

Ben Solo sat in his chambers, his hand turning the mask he wore to conceal his identity. It was a stuffy device, an annoyance that he must use in order to wipe away the last of his old self. He wanted to bury Ben Solo, the pathetic boy that he was in the past and bring the grandson of Darth Vader into existence. He had cast aside everything, everyone and killed his own father to be where he was now. So why was he feeling regret?

He could tell a battle was raging outside. His ship was currently hovering over the planet the Resistance used as their base and ready to blast them when they came into space. He could feel his mother's presence on the planet, trying to get her people to safety as her own son threatened to kill them all. Ben balled his fist, thinking of the woman who forsaked him over politics as he heard a knock on the door.

"The Supreme Leader demands your presence," the officer said as Ben looked up. His image was visible in the shiny walls of his chambers, the ugly black scar running across the right side of his face symbolizing his humiliating defeat with Rey, the scavenger girl in the icy forest of Starkiller base. As he face floated up in his face, he thought of what an amusing person she was, smiling slightly as he pulled the mask on.

His heavy footsteps thundered throughout the hall as he walked, people stopping to salute him as he passed by. He wanted to just get over with the meeting and return to his chambers. He was still reeling from what had happened at Starkiller base, which had occurred not even a week ago. He felt like he had just returned from a long battle and carried about something he never thought would haunt him this much; regret.

He felt regret over what he did to his father. Even though he wasn't close to him and detested him for stopping bringing him on smuggling trips despite him hating the smuggling part, he felt a tinge of sadness when his body fell into the abyss. He regretted having to hurt Rey by killing the man she admired in front of her eyes. He could still hear her screams ringing in his ears and the words she called him afterwards, "A monster." He shuddered at the thought, shaking it off as the lift doors opened to reveal Hux and Snoke in the throne room. Hux was just about to leave and as he passed by he smirked at Ben, who wished he could just wipe it off his face.

He knelt before his master, letting him ramble what he wanted. Snoke sounded as though he was still not pleased with what he had accomplished and given he had just killed his father not long ago, he wondered why he still wasn't satisfied. "Take off that ridiculous mask," Snoke hissed as Kylo looked up, reluctant to reveal the broken boy underneath it all but he relented in the end, the clips fastening it to his face hissing to reveal Ben Solo underneath.

"You are not Darth Vader. You're just a boy," he snarled as Ben felt the words rock his very core. He knew Snoke would treat him in this manner but he had nowhere else to go. The Jedi didn't trust him. His family gave him away to be trained under Luke because they feared his powers. Then his own uncle tried to kill him in his sleep. Now the man who promised him salvation told him he was weak.

He snatched up his blade, igniting the button as he felt himself getting knocked back. He hissed as he collided with the floor, his back stinging as he scrambled up, looking at his master as the beast smiled, "You dare oppose me?" Ben felt nothing but anger towards his master now, anger towards everyone. But he felt remorse for what he had done.

Not caring what his master said next, he went to the lift and pressed a hand onto the wall, letting it take him downwards. He stared at the wall, his mind in turmoil as he debated what he was to do. He was a failure for not being able to embrace the dark side fully. He didn't belong to the light because of the darkness in his heart. He felt like a fool for trusting Snoke and led him to this point. And he felt a connection with the scavenger, whose presence he did not feel on the planet.

He stared at the mask in his hand, looking at it as he recalled the time he found Darth Vader's charred remains on Endor. He had wanted to be like him so much that he modeled his helmet after him. Now he was being told that he was weak? His anger bubbled in him as he slammed it into the wall, the circuits in it squealing as they were torn apart. He didn't care any more. He didn't want to hide himself from the world. He was done playing charades with Snoke. If he wasn't good enough for him, he will kill him.

He let the remains of the mask slide to the ground when the doors whisked open to reveal two startled officers. "Prepare my ship," he snarled as he stomped out, walking to the hangar that contained his ship. Some heads turned as he walked passed, most of them not used to seeing Ben Solo instead of the masked Kylo Ren. He felt a little eager to hop onto the ship, something he at least enjoyed doing with his father back when he was a child.

Snapping away thoughts about his past, he yelled for a squadron to join him and he entered his ship, pressing the ignitions to take off into space. He felt free, flying through the darkness surrounding by stars as he approached the Resistance ship. He knew who was on board the ship and what he must do but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had made so many mistakes and sacrifices, but must he continue to do them to bring himself closer to the darkness? "Follow my lead," he said into the comlinks as he whisked off towards where Princess Leia was.

 **Hopefully this was a reasonable start and I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **All comments are highly appreciate! I like to hear what your thoughts are about this!**


	2. Attacking home

**Here is the second chapter! I don't own** **the characters.**

His ship flew through space, the engines screaming after not being activated for a while. Ben flicked at the controls, glad he didn't have to wear his helmet and was able to see much better without it. He surveyed the scene below him, the rebel ships burning as they were shot and they didn't scramble many ships since from what he gathered, they were dangerously low on ships. He wondered who had managed to come up with the new technology of tracking ships through hyperspace when he heard his men speaking on the comlinks.

"Permission to fire, sir," one of them said. "Attack," he said as he dived into the fray, weaving through their defenses as he blasted their canons. Below him, he could feel bits of the Forces blinking out of existence as people died, the ship caving in as he blasted at it. He made a spin, avoiding any enemy attacks before diving into the docking bay area of the ship. He didn't hesitate as he released the shot, sending all the remaining resistance fighters blowing into pieces.

When he flew out, he moved to the front of the vessel, whizzing past the main bridge. As he did so, he felt his mother's presence on board and he could feel her connecting with him through the Force. He sucked in a breath, having not felt her presence in a long time. He recalled how she would normally not be around for days but when she was around, she would sometimes take him for walks around the city. But whenever he was around her, he could feel that she was afraid of the darkness within him.

"Mother," he whispered to himself as his thumb hovered over the trigger. His hand shook as he debated on taking the shot. If he didn't shoot, his men would should anyway but he didn't want to take away the glory of bringing down the General of the Resistance. He bit his lip as his thumb lowered ever so slowly when he felt it. " _Ben, don't do this. I know you won't,"_ Leia whispered to him through the Force.

He let out a ragged breath as he removed his thumb from the trigger to hear his men zooming past him and blasting the bridge to pieces. He could see people getting sucked out into space along with his mother and he mentally cursed himself as he felt her spark slowly dying. He flew through the wreckage, trying desperately to search for her when he heard Hux call him. "You are getting too far from the ship for us to support you, Ren. Return to base immediately!" he barked. Ben thought of how he would strangle the man when he got back to base as he turned his ship, praying that his only remaining family would have at least survived.

When he landed in the ship, he stomped down, walking to where the two pilots who had shot the bridge stood. One of them was commenting on how they would be promoted on dealing such a blow to the Resistance when he snatched his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, slicing the man's head off. The whole docking bay stared at the scene for a moment as he cornered the remaining pilot, his blade pressed against his throat.

"Who gave you the order to fire?" he snarled. "We thought you had a malfunction sir so we just completed the mission!" he squealed as Ben brought his face close to him. "Did I give you the order to fire? Yes or no?" he hissed as the man gulped, "No sir!" He flicked his blade and the man's head rolled to the ground, the body crumpling as he turned off his lightsaber. Ben turned to glare at the people who were staring, who all immediately returned to their work to avoid getting hacked to pieces.

"Lord Ren. I have to speak to you," General Hux said as Ben stomped past him. Before the man could speak any further, Ben grabbed him using the Force choke, lifting him in the air as he struggled. "The next time you interrupt me on a mission, I will kill you," he snarled as Hux chuckled. "And if I die, who shall command the fleet? You?" he grinned as Ben tightened his choke.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Ren. If you continue to display such feelings towards the rebels, it will spell your doom," he snarled as Ben slammed him against the wall several times, knocking him out and clearly breaking several bones in his body plus his bones as he walked to his chamber. He slammed the door, locking it as he ripped off his cape and sat on his bed, removing his shoes and lying flat on his back.

It has been a while since he felt so exhausted but he never felt so emotionally exhausted for so long. He felt through the Force for his mother, hoping she was still alive out there. He could feel a faint feeling in the Force of her and he breathed a sigh of relief as he thought, "Why am I feeling such thoughts of her?" His father may not have been much part of his life but Princess Leia was at least at home with him, whether she interacted with him was another issue.

Ben lay on his bed for the rest of the day, letting his mind wander as he thought of what had happened ever since he met Rey. That girl had broken something in him, forcing the light through to his conflicted soul. He wanted to shut out the light but for some reason she had managed to let it back in. He cursed her for it but at the same time he thought of how because of that, he hadn't killed his mother.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep and he felt himself dreaming of his father. How Han had tried to bring him home and Ben had whispered that he was being torn apart. His father had looked truly sorry for him then, the only time where he ever showed that he cared about him. When his blade ran through him, he felt nothing but after the fight with Rey and feeling his mother through the Force, Ben started to feel a tiny twinge of regret.

That was when he opened his eyes to find a sleeping Rey across him. He wanted to buck up from the bed, wondering what in the world was going on. She appeared to be oblivious of him as she slept, her hand pillowing her face as she slept on. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, not stirring even as the man who killed the man she admired was seated not far from her.

He reached out, trying to see if she was real when he felt her stir. Trying not to startle her, he just took to looking at her sleeping form, wondering if he was just dreaming. For some reason, he managed to fall back to sleep and when he woke up, Rey was gone.


	3. Force connection

**Had a bit of problems with the website so sorry for the late** **update! I may update one more time tomorrow and then I won't be updating until maybe next Saturday due to having exams.**

 **I decided to insert Rey's POV in this story as well so hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

As Rey blasted through space, she thought of how she was about to meet the legend of all heroes. She smiled slightly as she flicked at the controls as they traveled through hyperspace, her heart racing at the thought of finally being able to become a Jedi. She no longer has to go back to the dust planet of Jakku but was no a fighter for peace and freedom in the galaxy.

But what she didn't expect was the man who she had heard so many great things about turn to be a senile old man who just threw away his lightsaber like it was a space slug. No matter how much she tried to get him to train her as a Jedi, the answer was always the same no matter how she tried. She even felt that perhaps the way he was living on the island was causing his mind to deteriorate. Who wouldn't when surrounded by small alien creatures that looked like a cross between a guinea pig and puffin?

When she discovered the ancient Jedi texts, she recalled having seen them in dreams, hidden away in a large tree to be used to bring back the ancient order of the Jedi. Even when Luke asked her how she knew about the place, she had no answers for him, just confusion for the two of them. When he told her the Jedi needed to end, it made her even more confused as she thought that they were the ones to bring balance to the Force like they did back in the past.

After trying for days, she finally got him to train her in the ways of the Jedi but not in the way she expected. She never thought of him as a man with a dry sense of humour as she was told to reach out with the Force only to be tickled by a leaf when she didn't do exactly as she said. Even as frustration bubbled up in her heart, Rey did as she was told, stretching out her feelings across the island, soaking in everything that was happening around her.

"What do you see?" he whispered as she felt herself connect with the dots that was the planet Ach-To. "I see the island," she said. "Do you feel anything?" he continued. "I feel life, peace, chaos, light, darkness. Underneath it all, balance," she whispered, never having felt herself feel so peaceful in her entire life. It was though she had reached the core of the planet and met its maker, channeling peace into her before she felt something else.

As she tried to pinpoint where it was, she felt goosebumps rise on her skin as she felt the darkness calling to her. The waves splashed around the large hole that yawned from the earth, whispers of the dark calling her name as it beckoned her to come to them. She could hear Luke shouting for her to snap out of it but she felt it drag her deeper and deeper. The world around her seemed to be fighting to bring her back to the light, the stone cracking beneath her as she finally fell, gasping as she regained control.

Luek stared at her like she had just unleashed a beast and only managed to store it away. His eyes were wide, searching her face for the answers she didn't even know. "I have only seen raw power like that once before. In Ben Solo. If that didn't frighten me enough last time, it does now," Luke muttered as he walked away, clearly having been shaken up by the whole experience. Rey gripped onto the rock, trying to figure out what had just happen. It was something she had felt before when she was on Jakku but it had never been this intense.

When she thought things couldn't get any weirder, she lay on her back, letting the sun kiss her face with morning rays when she felt the presence of someone in the room. Someone she never wanted to see again. He was seated in a medical bay, a droid stitching up the face she had cut up not too long ago with her blade. She slowly got up, searching cautiously as she searched for Ben Solo, his face seemingly looking into her from afar. He appeared to have noticed her presence and stopped the droid from its work, reaching out for her presence. In fear, she snatched up her blaster and fired it at him, apparently getting him in the heart as she could see him flinch. Or rather she _felt_ him flinch.

She stood up, rushing out of the hut to be met with the salty smell of the ocean and the warm breeze. "You will bring Luke Skywalker to me," he demanded as he reached out for her mind. She immediately brought up her defenses, slamming him out as she tried to process what was going on. He looked just as confused as she was when she heard Luke yell. She turned to see her handiwork on the hut, a gaping hole in the wall. "What happened?" Luke demanded. She felt Ben looking at him in fear and resentment, noticing that the old Jedi couldn't see him. Glad that that was the case, she replied, "I was cleaning my blaster and it went off." She thought she could feel Ben chuckle through the Force and although the old alien caretakers of the island were mad for what happened, she felt the bond disconnecting until finally, only she was alone in her mind.

Rey didn't expect to see Ben again when she was having some downtime, enjoying the breeze of the ocean as he waves lapped against the rocks. She could see his surroundings, a large hangar with ships being repaired. He turned to face her, whispering just as she threw up her mental shields. "Why can't I see you?" he whispered as she snapped, "Leave me alone." She could tell he felt both hurt and amusement as he continued, "You feel so lonely."

She didn't have to have him remind her of her time of waiting for her parents on Jakku, even when they haven't returned for so long. She knew Ben himself was lonely, a pawn that the First Order will dispose of once he was of no use to them. She didn't want to feel pity for this murderer but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for him. Even as he raked through her mind, telling her of what had really happened on the day Luke betrayed him, she felt like there was still a story to it all that both men had missed.

Rey quickly closed up her mind, not letting him pinpoint where she was. She felt slightly lightheaded of having a mental chat with Ben but she felt a little soothed that someone at least understood her loneliness to a certain extent. To try and cool herself off, she walked to a part of the island overlooking the ocean, a large rock in front of her. Thinking of how long she hadn't been practicing with her staff, Rey drew it from behind her, swinging it in fluid motion as her body recalled the steps of self defense.

As she did so, she felt the lightsaber swinging at her hip connect with her body. Thinking that it would be a good idea to practice with it in case she had to go against Kylo Ren again, she drew it slowly before igniting the blade, the low hum of energy crackling in the air around her as she applied the same fluid steps to it. She felt herself becoming one with the weapon, swinging it in and out as she focused on the rock in front of her, not slicing it until she felt a burst of energy in her. The rock split into two, toppling over the Cliffside to crash into the wheelbarrow of two of the island caretakers.

As they showed how not amused they were with her presence and activities, she felt the presence of Luke behind her but as she turned, he was walking away, his footsteps echoing around her as she tried to follow him. She knew he was just trying to bring her further instead of closer from the Force but she couldn't blame him after what Ben did. After what both of them told her about the night the New Jedi Order fell, she didn't know who to believe at this point.

The next time she saw Ben Solo, she was heading into the Millenium Falcon as she felt herself connect with him once more. Turning around to snap back at him, she felt her heart beating faster and the flush rising against her cheeks as she saw him standing half naked in his room, or what she guessed was his room. He didn't look at all amused as well but he didn't appear to be as flustered as her. "Can we choose a better time to meet?" she muttered. "I don't choose when we connect," he whispered.

Trying to not focus on his surprisingly ripped body, Rey groaned, "Can you at least throw on a cowl or something?" When he didn't make a move to put a shirt on, she gave up and instead tried to ask him about what happened the night the Jedi fell. Instead of getting an answer, he asked her instead, "Why do you wait for parents you know will not return to you?" In the moment where she had seen his body, her surprise lowered her mental shields and allowed him to peek through her thoughts.

For years she thought her parents were truly coming for her but somewhere along the line, doubt filled in the dream. She no longer knew what was the truth but she had hoped they would return for her. Her heart ached as she tried not to think about it, Ben pressing on about her parents until she severed the bond. Rey leaned against the ramp of the Millenium Falcon, trying not to think about her past as she thought why she had to see Ben Solo shirtless of all times, even thought she had to admit he looked good.


	4. Weird timings

**I got rid of my writing block for a bit so here is another chapter. I don't own the characters.**

That wasn't the only time he found himself facing Rey in an odd situation. The next time it happened, it was when he was receiving treatment for his scar in the medical bay. He didn't see it coming when he felt himself connect with her. For a moment it felt as though there was a ripple through the Force before it felt like a string was being connected. He stopped the medical droid, searching for the source when he felt her draw a gun. Before he could say anything, he felt her pull the trigger and he gasped as he felt something tear through his heart.

Gripping the sides of the table, he shakily stood up, wondering what the heck was going on when he sensed her. Rey was somewhere in the base and he quickly stood up, searching for her as he skidded into the hall. He looked left and right, searching for her when he felt her presence. "You will bring Luke Skywalker to me," he said as he quickly grasped for her mind, which she immediately walled up.

 _"Where are you?"_ he whispered as she spat, " _Leave me alone."_ He could almost feel where she was. It was slightly cold and it felt like she was enclosed in a small place. He reached out through the Force, searching for the Force that was Rey when he heard him. "Uncle Luke," he whispered to himself when he realized he couldn't see him. He heard Rey telling him that she had shot a hole through the hut by accident why cleaning it and he chuckled to himself thinking about what a believable thing it was.

He felt the connection breaking and he held his head, feeling empty as though something had been removed from his mind. Thinking that he should probably ask Snoke about it, he turned to walk back into the medical bay when he thought it through. Snoke would probably tell him he was weak because he was able to connect with Rey and he didn't want Rey to suffer any sort of torture through the bond so he decided to leave it be.

…

The next time it happened was when he was looking out of the window, watching the ships of the First Order being repaired in a huge hanger. He found comfort in seeing things getting taken apart and put back together, something he shared with his grandfather. He wished he could get his hands on some spare parts and fashion something out of it. The last time he had ever made something was his own lightsaber and he only ever repaired it or broke it apart for fun.

He felt her presence again, this time accompanied by the sound of waves and the howl of the wind. He turned, sensing her as she turned to face him. "Can you just leave me alone?" she said. "I don't choose when we connect," he said as he felt her shudder. The sound of the waves was loud and he could almost imagine himself on an island, surrounded by raging waters….

Wait, an island? He started to connect the dots together as he dragged the conversation. "So you found out the truth from him?" he asked as he stepped towards her. "He told me enough. He told me you betrayed him and destroyed the temple," she said as he chuckled. He knew the old man would never tell her his side of the story. He peeped through her mind, raking through her memories of what she thought was the truth.

"No. He didn't tell you everything that happened that night," he whispered as he drew out the memory he had never shown anyone before. He felt her gasp as she relieved what happened the night his Uncle had drawn his lightsaber on him, planning to kill him in his sleep. She felt the terror he had felt than, the feeling of betrayal and anger as he pulled down the hut on him.

He ended the memory there as he felt her shaking through the bond. "He tried to kill me," he said as Rey started, "He must have had some explanation for it." "Oh, sure he did," he said as he felt the bond weaken. He had still not managed to find out where she was when he felt the bond severe. He felt a little pissed as he stared at his hand, droplets of water on his glove as he curled it into a fist. The only clue he had to Skywalker was water?

Deciding he needed to cool off his mind, he went to the training room, stripping to just a pair of long pants and a shirt to start sparring with the droids. He was glad the First Order had an unlimited supply of practice droids as he unleashed his anger on them, tearing apart all of his frustrations. He felt anger towards Snoke and the First Order for keeping a leash on him. He felt anger for Rey rejecting him through their bond. He felt angry at everything.

When he was done, he stepped into the refresher and pressed the button, letting the water cloak his body as he let it cool himself. He sighed, steam rising from his mouth as he leaned his head against the wall, trying to wrap his head around his conflicted heart. Why was he so knocked off about a bond? There was nothing to it. Jedi feel this all the time right? But why with Rey?

After feeling his body get cleaned up, he dried himself before pulling on a pair of pants and walked into his room. He had just managed to finish buttoning the pants when he felt her again. He felt embarrassed to have a woman looking at him half naked but he turned around slowly to see how she reacted. He was truly surprised and even a bit pleased at how flustered Rey was about seeing him in that state and if he could, he would have grinned.

"Can you at least throw on a cowl or something?" she snorted as he thought, "You should be glad I'm wearing pants." He wanted to laugh at her reaction since she was the first one to see him like that. Then again, he thought of how strong their bond was becoming now that she can see him in his own room. He could almost see her in her own, the walls just stones piled on each other.

He found himself searching through her mind again, searching for something about her. He felt himself touching a part of her mind that she hadn't brought up in a long time and he saw for the first time the people who brought her into this galaxy. He saw the two of them leaving a young Rey on Jakku to rot with a junk dealer before they left the planet. He couldn't quite get a glimpse of them but he wondered why leave a young child on that planet?

He suddenly felt ashamed of having to go through her mind but he felt that that was the only way to find out why they were getting connected to each other. "I would appreciate if you stop going through my mind," she said as he grinned a little. "You feel so lonely," he whispered. "As if that's something new," she said.

"Then tell me. Tell me who your parents are. They're nobodies aren't they?" he asked. "Shut up. You don't know who they are," she hissed. "Oh, don't you? Or are you just lying to yourself?" he whispered as she broke off the connection. Breathing a little hard from having to sift through her memories, he sat down in bed, trying to fall asleep without thinking of how Rey thought of his body.


	5. Closer

**This chapter takes place after Rey experiences the whole weird underground cave thing. A little Reylo in here! I don't own the characters.**

Rey couldn't get the thought out of her head, her legs wrapped around her as she tried to warm herself against the flames of the crackling fire. She was close to the point of just crying as she hugged herself, wishing for the thoughts that had been ripped out from her after so long to go back to wherever they had come from. She sniffled slightly, the ghastly rain howling outside fitting the current situation.

She knew that it was the truth but she couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that her parents had left her to rot. She had been so hopeful, as a young girl of ten would have been as she waited fo years, scavenging all she could to build a life for herself on Jakku until they returned. But they never came. Thinking about it over now made her think that she was a fool.

"Someone. Please, help me," she whispered as she reached out, searching for someone, anyone who would draw a curtain on this hell she had just encountered. The water still clung to her hair, her hands were cold from having been plunged into the water and the idea of staring into mirrors now gave her the creeps. She felt the bond connected ever so stronger until she felt his presence in the room.

He was sitting in his room, calm as though he had been expecting it. He lifted his head, his mind automatically searching through her thoughts. She no longer felt the need to keep him out. He was right. He had been all along. She was a no one. Left to rot by her own flesh and blood. Who would want her now other that those who wanted her power? "Tell me what happened," he whispered, his voice purring and warm, welcoming her to him.

Before Rey knew it, she was spilling everything to him. And all the while he listened, nodding as she recalled the horrific experience with the dark side. The cold made her feel as though she would die and never see daylight again, threatening to drown her in a living hell. She was so cold and frightened, so lost down there as she whispered, "I need someone to show me my place in all of this."

She looked up to see Ben sitting across her, his body lighted with the flames of the fire as he breath lightly. His face had never looked so comforting before, so welcoming to the troubled heart of hers. She reached out for him, the word Ben forming on her lips. She didn't even know why she called him that when he was better known as Kylo Ren, mass murderer of the galaxy. To her, he looked like a vulnerable boy who took the wrong turn and could never turn back.

She reached out, one hand grasping against her blanket as she reached for him, her fingers yearning for his warmth. He may be all darkness and cold but he surprisingly had a heat coming from him that made her want to go close to him. He was lonely as well, his parents leaving him to the care of droids as a child before he was sent to train with Luke. He never knew proper love. Or ever yearned for anyone. Until he met her.

She wondered what such a powerful man saw in a girl like her, someone who stumbled over everything as she struggled to survive in the hell she had been thrown to. As Rey reached out, she saw him removing a gloved hand, the skin so soft she shuddered as she thought of how it would feel like if she were to touch them.

He looked slightly afraid to touch but he closed the gap between them, their fingers touching at first before their hands clasped. As they touched, she felt a wave of energy flow through her, sucking her through a tunnel of light until she came to a place she had never been before. She saw herself at a lake, the sky clear and birds chirping as fish danced in the water below her. The place was calm and when she breathed, she felt she had just taken her first breath after so long.

"Rey, are you alright?" a voice asked and she whirled around to see Ben Solo, mask off as he walked towards her. He wasn't dressed in his usual garb but something more simple and calm, not emitting the aura of the Dark Side he was tuned with. "You look as though you saw a ghost," he whispered as his hands ghosted around her waist. She didn't try to push him away, instead she just melted into him.

"Ben, you shouldn't be here. The Resistance would find you…" she said as he chuckled. "What are you talking about? I joined the Resistance a while ago, dummy," he said as she looked to see the scoundrel look on his face he had inherited from his father. His happiness just melted her heart as she felt herself going somewhere else. Into Ben Solo's memories.

She saw him wielding a blue lightsaber, fighting off the First Order as the Resistance charged. He was shouting as men fought their last battle, the Resistance clearly winning this round. The First Order fled or surrendered, the flag of the Resistance flying in the air before it shifted to a court room. Hux and Snoke were in the middle, staring at Ben with contempt as he stood by his mother's side.

"You are both to be executed for your crimes against the galaxy," she said as everyone applauded, claps ringing around the massive court room of Coruscant. As both men were dragged away, Hux shouted, "Traitor!" Ben didn't make a move but instead turned to face his mother, who smiled as she hugged her lost son tight. "Your father would be proud," she whispered in his ear as Rey heard her own voice. "Ben , you ready to go?" she smiled as Ben reached out a gloved hand, a smirk on his face that played with the strings of her heart. "Shall we?" he said as they linked hands and boarded a ship.

Rey gasped as she was brought back to reality, back to Ach-To where it was raining outside. Ben was in his black outfit, the scar she had left on his face marking the war still raging outside. She felt her heart sink at the thought, of how real the vision had been and how she yearned for it to be real. To be with Ben, the only person in the galaxy who understood her.

Rey could tell that Ben had just witness something similar to what she had seen as he gasped, his hand still holding onto hers as he looked at her in the eye. It was as though he was breathing the very same air as her, their hearts linked as they thumped at the same pace, both the light and dark in the balance. "Rey," he whispered as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Luke Skywalker," Ben whispered, jerking his head to see his Uncle approaching the hut, his face filled with a look of fear as he looked at the two of them. Realizing that he could see the both of them, Rey screamed as she released Ben's hand, using the Force to bring the roof of the hut down on them just as Ben had done all those years ago. She needed an explanation for all of this. One way or another, Luke is going to spit everything out.

 **I changed it up a little but I just had to add the part in the trailer where she says she needs someone and he offers her his hand. Ahh that was just so epic for me!**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated and welcomed!**


	6. Force vision

**Well I was supposed to be posting on Saturday but since I managed to write up a new chapter, here it is!**

 **Fun fact : In various languages Ben translates to right hand man or son. Sort of suits his situation. I don't own the** **characters.**

Ben sat at the edge of his bed, not being able to fall asleep. He had just returned from a long meeting with Hux and he was ready to just slam the guy into a wall and end his pathetic life. But no matter what, that man was needed and Ben yearned for the day he could slit his throat so he wouldn't annoy the heck out of him. He watched the wall ahead of him, his reflection staring back as he felt a ripple in the Force.

He could feel what Rey was feeling now as she was plunged somewhere. He felt the dense cold she felt, the fear that she felt when she was thrown into the water. He felt her sadness and heart being broken as she realized the truth about her parents. He hadn't been lying to her when he said he knew who they were and that they were never coming to get her. Despite all that, he felt sad for the girl and how she found out about them abandoning her on Jakku.

When he felt her call out to him for the first time, he quickly grabbed the rope, climbing on it as he reached out for her. He just wanted to comfort her, knowing how it was like to be left alone by family. He had been abandoned by his parents as a child, both of them fearful of his powers and spending more time with their work than him. How his Uncle treated him as nothing more than an apprentice. He had cried so much when he was young, wishing he would just be loved.

He opened his eyes to see Rey sitting across him. Somewhere near her, a fire crackled and he took in the warmth of it, not having felt natural heat for a long time since the Supremacy had centralized heating. He wanted to speak out, whisper words of comfort to her but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Tell me." And she did tell him everything, all of her thoughts spilling out like a tidal wave, sweeping him in it.

He could feel every ounce of anger and shame in her thoughts, her sadness of being left alone in Jakku, her anger towards her parents, her shame of mingling with him, a killer. Her fear of being alone once more after all of this was over. He tried to hide the fact that he too was guilt ridden of having claimed so many lives but if he didn't do that, someone else would do the killing. Both of them sat there, listening to the rhythm of each other's hearts as they comforted one another, letting themselves find balance in the Force.

"I need someone to show me my place in all of this," she whispered as he felt his heart race. Why did he felt so attached to this woman? This young scavenger who wielded the Force like he did, was abandoned by her family and experience such loneliness his felt so stupid as compared to hers. She looked so innocent, sad as she reached out for him, the only person willing to take on the burden she had.

Without thinking, his hand was pulling his glove off to reveal his hand. He covered every inch of himself as a way to cancel out Ben Solo but with her, he could be himself without having to worry. He felt comfortable around her, as though she was meant for him. He reached out, shy to touch a woman by the hand when he felt their fingers touch. Force, her hands were so delicate and soft. He shuddered as their fingers intertwined and their hands locked onto each other.

He gasped as he felt himself getting sucked into a blackhole and onto what looked like a battlefield. He knew this was a vision but it felt so real. Turning around, smoke rose from fallen ships and bodies of rebels lay on the field. Stormtroopers moved by waves as a hooded figure strode in front of them, a ligthsaber in hand. It shone a bright blue and Ben didn't have to open his mouth to know who it was.

"Rey," he whispered as the girl charged, bringing down former comrades without remorse. She was cloaked with such anger and sadness that he felt cold just by looking at her. Not far off, his future self was battling against Rebels, sending them flying through the air before skewering them with his blade. The flag of the First Order rose into the sky as they claimed victory.

Then the scene changed to a large crowd standing before them. The anthem of the First Order was playing in the background and Ben nearly touched his face as he felt himself unmasked. It had been so long since he revealed his face to the public but now everyone was looking on at him and the woman next to him. Rey wore a dashing gown of black and red, her posture regal as she stood beside him. "No time to chicken out, Ben," she whispered as she laced her fingers with his. She brought instant comfort to the turmoil in his heart and he gratefully squeezed her back.

"The First Order has completed its long battle against the Resistance. Today, we celebrate our victory as the New Order of the galaxy, ruled by our Supreme Emperor, Lord Kylo Ren and his Empress Rey! Long live the Emperor and Empress!" Hux yelled as the crowd screamed their names, chanting as they stomped their feet. Fireworks shot into the air as Ben looked around him, everyone bowing before him and Rey.

"Wait, what about…" he whispered as Rey giggled. "You mean Snoke? You killed him, Ben and freed yourself from his power. You showed me the way and brought me to your side. Now we can rule the galaxy together as Emperor and Empress," she smiled as she turned to face him. She looked so beautiful in her dress that Ben just wanted to scoop her up and carry her into bed. "Rey," he whispered as she pressed a finger onto his lips. "Let's take it to our room later, my Emperor," she winked as the scene warped.

Ben gasped as he was pulled back into reality, the wind howling outside as the rain battered the tiny hut. The fire still crackled in front of them but he felt so cold and confused. Rey looked just as equally shocked as he was and he figured she had a Force vision as well. Why was the Force showing them a vision now? Was it even real? It felt so real to Ben that he wanted to go back into it…

"Ben," Rey started when they heard footsteps coming from afar. Ben didn't have to turn to know who they belonged to as he hissed, "Luke Skywalker." He didn't want to call the man who tried to kill him 'uncle' and he was about to rip out his lightsaber when he saw his uncle looking straight at him, a look of horror on his face as he stared. "Rey," Luke said as Ben turned to look at the girl one last time. He couldn't let her get harmed because of him. He saw their hands still clasped together and the fear in Rey's eyes as she mouthed, "No, Ben."

He removed his hand from hers just as the hut caved in around them. He gasped as he felt himself jolt back into his room, still feeling cold over what had happened. His rubbed his hands together as he lay on the bed, trying to wrap his head around what he had seen. He and Rey would rule the galaxy as Emperor and Empress. And Snoke was dead as well. What better future could he ask for? And the Force was nearly always right with its visions. Ben smiled as he threw a hand over his face, his fingers touching where Rey had pressed her finger to his lips, the feeling of it still warm on his skin.


	7. Reunion

**After** **letting out all the feels with my friend, here is the next chapter. I don't own the characters.**

After Rey had finished with Luke, she hopped onto the Millenium Falcon, telling Chewie to bring her back to the Resistance. She knew Luke disagreed with her plan but she didn't have any other choice. She saw the future so clearly that she had to believe that it was true. No matter how slim the odds were she was going to bring Ben Solo home. To Leia. She held the small tracker on her wrist, her fingers pressed onto it as she moved to the quarters that once belonged to Han Solo.

"Thanks Chewie," she said as he gave her a growl to go get some rest and dry off. As she sat on the bed, she deliberately called out to Ben, feeling him connected until he was sitting on the bed across her. In this already tiny space, she felt like both of them were pressed so close she would suffocate, but in a good way.

"This was my father's room," he muttered as he took in the familiar surroundings. Rey wondered how often he spent in this same room with Han, telling him about how to be a smuggler and how to repair the ship. She could almost imagine a bored looking Ben listening to Han about smuggling since he definitely didn't have an affinity for it.

"You can read my thoughts so you know the plan," she said as she felt him go through it. "You're mad," he said but there was a little amusement in her plan as she went through with him. "I saw something when we touched hands. I'm going to go confirm it. I'm setting you free, Ben," she said as he smirked. "And why do you call me by that name I discarded so long ago?"

"Because that is who you really are, not some man behind a mask playing charades with the First Order. You regret all the choices you made all because of what happened that night. You would want to take everything back. I know you feel the pull to the light. Let it in! Don't fight it!" she said s he sighed. "I'm tired of having this conversation with you," he muttered as she continued, "I won't until I bring you home." "And what makes you think I would be welcomed home anyway? After blowing up the Hosnian Prime system, do you really think they would welcome me with open arms? Don't take me for a fool. I'm beyond redemption," he said as she snatched his hand.

She had no idea why she did it but he stiffened at the gesture. She can't imagine when was the last time someone held his hand like this, even Leia and Han may not have done this to him often. She felt his heat radiating from beneath his leather glove, his pulse underneath his skin as they sat there, staring at the room of his late father. "I will be waiting for you," Ben said as she felt him slip from her grasp.

Rey stared at her hand for a minute, feeling the hand of the man she missed as she curled it into a fist. She stood up as she walked back to where Chewie was, the Wookie flipping away at switches as he tried to swipe off the Porgs that had stowed away on board. She found those things cute but she didn't appreciate them making squawking noises and pulling out wires every so often.

"Pull up at these coordinates Chewie," she said as she felt them jumped out of lightspeed. She gaped at the sight that welcomed them. A large cruiser loomed over the tiny Resistance ship that was trying its best to get away from it. She could feel the dozens of lives on the Resistance ship, all of them trying their best to stay alive. Now that they were in this deep trouble, she had to execute her plan now and fast.

"I'm going to one of the escape pods. Once you drop me, go to the fleet," Rey ordered as the Wookie growled in protest. "I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine," she said as Chewie growled. "He won't hurt me. Don't worry. Now go," she said as she ran to where the escape pods were, her lightsaber swinging on her hip as she swung herself into the escape pod. It was as tiny as a coffin and she felt slightly cluster phobic as she felt herself getting ejected into space. As she approached the large ship Ben resided in, she prayed that she would be able to bring home one life instead of sacrificing more lives.

…

Ben sat in his room, his mind going over what he had pulled out of Rey. He knew she had seen a vision about the future but from what he had gathered, it was very different from what he had seen. "Foolish girl," he muttered as he got up, moving to the window that overlooked the scene of the Resistance ship fleeing from the First Order. He could feel his mother's presence down there but it was faint. He guessed she must have been injured when his men blew up the bridge but he knew how tough she was.

He threw on his cape and walked out to the hall, meeting the gazes of surprised officers and Stormtroopers as he passed by them. He guessed not many people were used to seeing him unmasked and he felt a little uncomfortable to show his true face around, not looking as menacing as he thought he was with his helmet on. But it felt good to be able to breath air instead of filtered air, not to mention he could see properly.

As he marched into the hangar where Rey was expected to land, an officer rushed to him. "Sir, an escape pod has been ejected from a ship and is heading here. Should we intercept it?" he asked as Ben waved a hand. "No. Let it land," he said as the officer nodded, not daring to oppose him. When he arrived at where the pod had landed, a huge number of Stormtroopers had gathered there, all armed in case the girl in the pod were to attack them.

Ben wanted to chuckle to himself as he watched the pod land. "She's so foolish to bring herself into a den full of hungry wolves," he thought to himself as he called out two troopers. "Cuff her," he said as both of them stepped forward. He walked over the pod, the cover just sliding open to reveal Rey inside. His heart leapt at how beautiful she looked in real life. Ben realized he had hardly any contact with her after the battle on Starkiller base and this was the first time he had actually seen her in the flesh.

He could make out her lips shaping his name as he looked at her before handing her over to the Stormtroopers. She let herself get cuffed and one of them handed him her lightsaber, which he held in his hand in amusement. He knew it had belonged to Anakin Skywalker and he was slightly jealous that she got to wield such a weapon.

Soon they were marching down the hall, heads turning to see the captured Jedi being led by him. She seemed to attract more attention than him as people whispered among themselves, some of them stating about what he had done to the room after she left. He recalled his tantrum of smashing it to pieces along with the Stormtrooper that had released her but he had felt a whole lot better after that.

"Leave us," he said as they reached the lift. Both of them entered the lift, the door hissing shut in front of them and it slowly made it descent upwards. He looked at Rey, who despite knowing she was about to meet Snoke, was all calm. He wanted to hold her hand and reassure everything was fine. If it all went according to his vision, she would join him when he kills Snoke. He knew she would.

"I know what you will do here," she said and he had to force back the smirk from his face. Just how naïve could she get? It was almost cute. "I know what you will do. When the time comes, you will turn," he said as she turned to look at him. Her face was unreadable as her lips parted to say something just as the doors hissed open to reveal Snoke sitting on his throne at the end of the room. "Time for the show to begin," Ben thought to himself as he snatched Rey by the arm and forced her forward, playing out the theatrics to bring the final act into play.


	8. Join me

**Yo guys! Here is where the fun part** **begins! I really enjoyed writing this scene as this is my most favourite scene among all of them, well except for the part they touched hands in the hut, ahhh! Initially this was supposed to be about both Rey and Ben but I decided to split it into two since it was too long. Anyway, enjoy!**

Rey stared at the body of the fallen Supreme Leader, half of it still seated on the throne as she stared in disbelief. She had imagined him doing just that in the vision but Rey would never have thought Ben would have done it in such a manner. She had thought for a second he might have killed her but now he stood in front of her, his lightsaber out as the Praetorian Guard charged at them. She felt the Force humming through her as battle called out to her, her blood singing as she slammed her blade down on the first guard.

They were strong and she cried out as she fought them. She knew she was inexperienced with the saber but she just trusted her instincts as she slammed into them, digging through them with her blade. As one fell under her, she moved on to the next one, his blade high in the air as he tried to cut her down. Not far off, Ben was having his fair share of guards to take care off and she could hear the hum of his lightsaber even from a distance.

Even though she now knew that they were linked because of Snoke, she couldn't help but feel that they were now connected in ways she could never have imagined. She felt his thoughts, his anger, his feelings all poured into his blade as he battled. He could feel fear for what he had just done, some thrill under it and even a tinge of fear for her safety.

One by one the guards fell and Rey turned to see Ben getting held back by one as she was met with her own. "Ben!" she shouted as she watched him get choked. Feeling the guard choking her as well, she cried out as she dropped her blade and spun around, driving it through his stomach as she let the body slid to the bottom. She quickly turned as flung her lightsaber at Ben, who caught it and pressed the button without thinking, sending his guard tumbling to the ground with a hole in his brain.

Rey smiled as she rushed to meet with Ben, who had thrown aside the weapon that had nearly done it in. He then turned to look at his fallen leader, who lay on the ground as he approached. He still had a look of disbelief in his face as he took in what had just happened. 'Ben, we have to leave before they find us," she said as Ben walked towards Snoke. There was a look in his eyes that seemed hungry for more power, as though what he had just done wasn't enough.

When he turned to meet her, she felt her heart sink as he said, "Let the past die. Kill it if we have to. Now is our chance to rule the galaxy together," he said as Rey felt her heart tear bit by bit. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. She felt her heart slowly tear as he lifted his hand, his eyes boring into hers as he said, "Rey, I want you to join me." Her feelings tearing apart, Rey thought 'Why? After I trusted you with you future, why do you do this?" She stared at it like it was a poisonous snake. "Don't do this Ben," she whispered as she felt his anger ripple through their bond. There was anger, pain and some fear lying under it all. The fear of losing her for real.

""You're still holding on! Why do you do that?!" he snapped, his voice echoing around the room as she wanted to take a step back. He was cloaked with so much darkness she felt a natural urge to just run from him. "You want to know the truth about your parents?" he said, the knives tearing through her heart as she felt her trust for him grow thinner and thinner. "They were no one," she whispered as she felt the dam of her feelings break.

"They were no one. Junk dealers who sold you for drinks. Now they're dead somewhere in the Jakku desert in a pauper's grave," he said as the truth just killed her spirit more and more. She never wanted to admit it. She could recall those dreams of them doing just that but she never wanted them to be real. No, if Ben had saw them, it had to be the truth. "You were nothing. Nothing in this big picture. But not to me," he said as he shook his head, his hand gesturing for her once more.

She felt so compelled to join him but he was so laced with deceit, darkness and distrust that she felt she had to leave. She couldn't be with him any longer. The more she stayed with him, the more she felt the pull to the dark and she could almost feel it swallowing her whole and taking over if she ever just dared to step into his embrace. She wanted to be with him so badly and bring home the lost boy, but she feared the worse for him now.

Slowly, she lifted her hand, her eyes looking into his golden rimmed ones. They looked so beautiful, deadly and full of hope. Hope for the future they might share together. Or may have shared together if he had taken the path in her vision. But it was too late now. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Ben had gone down a path she could no longer follow or pull him from. "Please," he whispered as she could feel the pain dripping from his voice as he called out to the only person that he thought cared for him. That very word broke whatever hope she had left of him as she felt her heart tear.

Her heart breaking and her love for him shattering Rey cried out as she used the Force to snatch up the blade, feeling him pull onto it as well with the Force. Now that they had reached this point, now way was he going to let her get off this ship alive or unscathed? "Ben, why?" she whispered as she tried to get back her weapon. She could feel the power of both of them pulling at the weapon for so long that she just wanted to let it go.

She screamed as she pulled hard, light and dark rising to meet as Ben growled in anger. She felt the pull, so strong it sent waves of dizziness through her when she heard the sound of cracking. "Shit," she thought as she saw the lightsaber tearing into two, the kyber crystal resting in it glowing as it was released from its bounds. Just as the saber broke into two, the world around them exploded, sending them flying to opposite ends of the throne room.

Rey grunted as she stood up, her body aching from the fighting and hitting the wall really hard. The room was in chaos, small fires erupting all over as the shop rocked. Outside, she could see a massive tear in the ship where something had rammed through it at full speed. "Don't tell me," she whispered as she searched for the Resistance ship that the Supremacy had been chasing. It was no longer there.

Rey wanted to sit down and mourn for the person who had sacrificed their lives for this but she knew she had no time to waste. She rushed to pick up the remains of her lightsaber before looking at Ben, who lay unconscious not far off from where his leader had fallen. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his eyes soft and his mouth slightly open as he breathed lightly. She knew he would wake up soon and who knows what may happen if he did.

Rey felt sadness in her heart, knowing that her vision didn't come to pass. Even though it felt so real and she wanted it to be true, she knew he wouldn't turn so easily after being in the dark for so long. She stood above him, hesitating to bring him along with him as she turned her heel. Ben Solo had truly embraced the dark side now by killing his master and nearly killing her. In her mind, he was now gone, no matter how he looked like.

She dashed down the hall, riding the lift down to the hangar where she found the biggest ship intact. Most people were scattered trying to save their own skins to not bother about a small scavenger entering the ship and blasting off into space. "Chewie, this is Rey. Let me board the Falcon and please don't blast me out of the sky!" Rey said as she relayed her coordinated to the Wookie. As Rey flipped the controls, she leaned into the chair as she choked back the tears, thinking of the lost soul she had left for the wolves to pick on.


	9. Light and dark

**I altered the conversation a little since I cannot remember word for word but hope it seems right. I don't own the characters.**

Ben felt his body humming with life as he fought beside Rey. It was as though she was a power charger to him, giving him all the strength to fight back the guard. He knew that they were strong but with her, her felt they could do anything. He grinned savagely as his lightsaber struck the ground before he swung it back up, slicing a guard into two as he swung it around. His feelings were the same as the energy surging from his blade now; wild and free.

He had done it. He was finally free of Snoke. Now he was free to rule the galaxy as he pleases. He could do whatever he wanted, dissolve the First Order even and end the war. But in his mind, he saw something else. He saw himself ruling over the galaxy as the Emperor with Rey at his side. He remembered how she stood by him in his dream, supporting him all the way as he stood in front of his empire.

"Its over now. The Supreme Leader is dead. We can do whatever we want now," he said as she shook her head. "No Ben…" she whispered. "No you don't get it, do you? Now that we can do what we want, we can build a New Order for ourselves and rule the galaxy together! I've seen it in my vision! You will come to me," he said as Rey shook her head further. Why was she resisting so much? He thought she understood him.

"You now know the truth about your parents. About how they abandoned you to rot on Jakku. You fear of being alone all again," he said. He felt her pain through the Force as she felt the revelation bring her down, crushing the hope she had felt for so long. He thought of how he was supposed to do this when he lifted his hand, gesturing for her to come to him. "You may not mean anything to them, but not to me. Join me," he said and at those words she looked like she was being pierced through with knives. "Let the past die and we will start a new order together where we will never get hurt," he said as he repeated, "Join me."

This time there was an urge in his voice, a desperation to connect with this woman in front of him. Whether their bond was Snoke's doing, he felt her pulling to him. He felt so complete with her, someone who was the light and he the dark. He wanted to corrupt her by bringing her over, snuffing out the light around and shrouding the galaxy in darkness. She was so pure; he just wanted to taint it all. But deep down, he knew he just wanted her to be with him, to accompany him, to take pity on him when he regretted everything he ever done.

"Please," he whispered, his voice shaking as his hand shook. He wanted her to take it so badly. He recalled how she had taken his hand in the vision, letting him lead her into the final battle where they crushed the Resistance. He was willing to sacrifice everything; his mother, the Resistance, the galaxy, even the First Order, to be with Rey. She must know this right? That they were meant to rule together as light and dark.

She lifted her hand slowly and Ben sucked in a breath, hope rising in his heart for a split second before she snatched up her blade. Cursing, he reached out for it with the Force, the power of the Force split as both light and dark fought for it. He wanted to laugh, bring Rey to her knees and show her what the First Order would do to the Resistance because of what she had done. How she betrayed him for them. As he fought for the saber, he saw it crack to reveal the kyber crystal within it before the world around them exploded.

Ben felt himself slam into the ground before everything went black. He felt himself drifting through nothingness, staring at black when someone spoke to him. _"Fancy seeing you here kid," a voice said as he turned in disbelief. "I'm not dead am I?" he said as Han walked towards him, a grim smile on his face. "Thankfully no. You still have unfinished business to handle," he said. "I still can't believe you killed me," he said as Ben glared._

 _"I did what I had to do. If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't be where I am now," he said as Han sighed. "Then where would you be now then? Dead?" he said as Ben flinched. "Come on. You know it's only a matter of time. Snoke may be gone but the others will never stop trying to bring you down. Don't be stubborn Ben and for once listen to what I say." "Why should I listen to you? You were never at home. Never once bothered to tell me about my past."_

 _"I regret it a lot now, Ben. If I could have turned back the clock, I would have done it. But the past is the past," he said as Han stretched. Could he even do that when he was dead? "You missed a chance kid. Now the road ahead will get even more rocky," he said as he started to fade. Ben didn't bother to reach out as his father smiled at him. "I miss you Ben. We all do," he said as he faded into nothingness._

Ben gasped as he bucked up from his sleep, pushing himself to his feet to see Hux standing nearby. His hand was positioned on his blaster and Ben didn't need to know what he was about to do. "What the hell happened here?" he snarled as Ben walked to the window to see what had happened. The ship was in flames, something having tore through it using… could it even be possible… lightspeed? "The Supreme Leader is dead," Ben muttered. "I can see that," Hux snorted as Ben whirled around.

"The girl. Where is she?" he said as Hux said, "She took Snoke's personal ship." Ben smiled to himself, thinking of how she always went for the big fish as he smashed down the thought. She betrayed him. Now she will pay with her life. As much as he didn't want to end her, he had to do it. "Bring the troops onto the planet. Bring everything we have to it," he ordered as Hux snapped, "Who do you think you are? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no leader!"

Growling, Ben spun his heel, his hand formed in a choke as he held Hux in the air before forcing him to his knees. "The Supreme Leader is dead. You know how the chain of command works. So from now on, you will do as I say," he snarled as the man wheezed, "Long live the Supreme Leader." Not knowing whether to take that as acknowledgement or an insult, Ben stalked out of the room, leaving Hux to gasp for air as their forces descended onto Crait.


	10. Rescuing the resistance

**To all who have read, liked and reviewed this story, I thank you a lot. I don't own the characters.**

Rey boarded the Millenium Falcon and they let the ship she was in fall to the earth, smashing into pieces as it landed a thousand miles from the sky. She grinned a little at the thought of being able to smash it up as she walked to where Chewie was, trying to get what was going on. "They actually sent the ship through hyperspace and slammed into the Supremacy?!" she gaped as Chewie growled with agreement.

"That was really crazy," she muttered as she looked at the planet they were on. Below them vast plains of white and mountains lay around, a battle already raging as they descended. Ben didn't waste anytime to crush the Resistance even though he had been out like a light. Rey felt her heart clench thinking about him as Chewie growled. "Got it," she said as she ran to the canons, climbing down and seating herself in the ancient console.

She whirled around, being able to see what was going on below her through the glass. She felt a little unbalanced to see hundreds of feet beneath her but the thought of being able to shoot the First Order down made her grin. As they made their descent into battle, she felt his presence in the black ship hovering like a bat in the horizon. She gripped the controls hard, focusing on destroying everything he wanted to take control of.

Below her, she could make out a dozen old fashioned ships moving across the plains, red dust surging from beneath them. "Salt?" she muttered to herself as they left a bloody trail behind them. She thought she could have saw Finn below her when she fired at one of the ships. "Yeah!" she screamed as she saw it plunging into the ground and going up in flames. She could feel Ben's anger through the Force as she heard him yell, "Blast that rustbucket out of the sky!"

Grinning, Rey continued her assault on the First Order, trying her best to bring on as much damage to them. She felt anger for what they had done to the Resistance and for the betrayal Ben had done to her. Her sadness swelled up as well but before the darkness could take hold, she let the calm and peace of the light wash over her, bringing her heartbeat to a more steady rhythm as Chewie growled from above.

"You're going to what?!" she shouted as she felt the ship move faster, spinning as it plunged into a large tunnel. She gaped as she watched the red stalagmite and stalactite forming around the tunnel getting smashed by the Falcon and the gun beneath her was getting hit by them every now and then. "Chewie!" she shouted as the Wookie yelled for her to hang in there. She knew that he and Han were crazy pilots but this was a new level of crazy.

They blasted into a cavern where everything glowed red. The salt had hardened to look almost like crystal and they adorned a large lake that formed below it. Rey thought it would be really beautiful if it weren't for the fact they were about to be blown out of the sky at any moment. Figuring there was nothing more she could do, she clambered up to where the deck was, a Porg smashed onto the screen. She ignored it as she snatched the controls, Chewie shouting a little in protest as she pulled the ship up.

"Hold on!" she shouted as they breached the surface, the ships tailing them smashing into the opening. "Yes!" she shouted as Chewie gave her a big hug. "Now to find the others," she said as Chewie growled. "Don't worry. We'll find them," she said as she focused on the surroundings. Everything was white so it was hard to make out where a bunch of people could be. "Come on, Finn. Where are you?" she muttered as they flew across the sky, her eyes trying to track what remained of the Resistance. Suddenly she felt a ripple through the Force and the signature of an old acquaintance filled the Force.

"Impossible," she muttered as she saw Luke walking across the plains to meet Ben. She could also feel the fear Ben had in his heart over meeting the man who tried to kill him and underneath it all was anger and the urge to just kill him and end the Jedi once and for all. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew they were running out of time. She quickly scanned the white scenery, taking in anything that may show them any sign of life.

Just then, she made out a small crowd of tiny creatures making their way up the side of a hill. "Down there!" she shouted as Chewie brought the ship lower to land in a small ridge. She quickly made her way outside, not caring to grab a jacket and immediately regretted it when the cold hit her hard. She shivered as she walked to meet a large pile of rocks blocking the exit. "Kriff," she muttered to herself when she felt something through the Force. It was as though something had faded into nothingness but at the same time, there was no pain. Only peace. Luke was gone.

"Luke," she whispered as she mourned for her dead master, even though he barely thought her anything and was trying to get rid of her half of the time. Still, there were no more Jedi left in the galaxy… except for her. She felt a little more confident now with the title but felt it fade slightly as she stared at the pile of rocks in front of her. Now she regretted slightly about saying the Force was all about being able to lift rocks. "Lifting rocks, eh?" she muttered to herself. thinking of how she was supposed to get everyone out alive, she felt herself remembering Luke's words, his voice echoing through her mind about their very first lesson.

"What do you see?" his voice said as she thought, "Rocks. Cold. The mountain. My friends." "Now, reach out. Feel with the Force," he commanded as Rey felt herself grasped onto the rocks blocking their escape. Slowly, she took a breath and lifted her hand slowly, bringing the rocks away to leave a path. She saw her friends standing at the other side, staring at the wonder that just happened in front of them when she made out a familiar face.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as she barreled into her, breaking her concentration to let all the rocks fall onto the ground with a slam. She rubbed his back, glad to be in the embrace of the friend she thought she had lost. When she thought of Ben slicing up Finn back then, she felt more anger towards him. "Come on, everyone. Get onto the ship!" she shouted as everyone ran on board. As she watched them rush aboard, she thought of how few people remained in the Resistance now.

"Leia," she said as she hugged her. The older woman didn't have to be told of what happened to her son as she helped her on board. "I tried to save him," Rey muttered as Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done for him. As much as I hate to admit, I've lost my son," she said as she made her way into the ship. Rey helped the rest on board and she watched as they wheeled an injured young girl on board, her face slack and so pale she feared she may not survive.

Before she could pull up the ramp, she felt something through the Force. She turned around to see Ben kneeling on the ground with a pair of golden die in his hand. He stared at her, speaking through her once more. "You know you have no where to hide. I will find you and I will destroy the Resistance once and for all. Then, I will make sure you suffer slowly and painfully," he said as she glared at him. "I won't forgive you for what you have done," she said as he hung his head.

"You know what I feel for you is true. Please, come to my side so I can spare the pain of killing you," he said as she spat, "Ben Solo is dead. Only Kylo Ren remains now. I will never join you," she said as she placed her hand onto the control panel. She looked at him for the last time, the last shreds of love and hope for him falling into an abyss. "Goodbye, Kylo Ren," she hissed as she slammed the door shut, severing the bond that had held them together for so long.


	11. Master and Apprentice

**One more chapter to go and this story will end. Man, I feel so sad to have to end this... don't worry! Epilogue will be out on Saturday!**

Ben gripped the chair hard, his fists nearly ripping the material off as he seethed with anger and rage. He wanted to blast the Resistance to pieces and get rid of them in one swoop but as usual, they were being a nuisance. Hux was standing near him, sullen as he watched his new Supreme Leader try to blow the tiny ships in front of them. He didn't look too happy that Ben had assumed command of the situation and the pilot was smart not to try and ask any questions even though the instructions given to him were all but crazy.

As his men fired at the Resistance flying a bunch of rustbuckets on the salty surface of Crait, he felt the Force ripple just for a moment as he shook his head. Impossible, there was no way the old man would show up here all of a sudden. But the signature was not to be mistaken and Ben felt his heart curl as he thought of his old master. Before he could think about it, he felt another familiar signature turn up in the Force, blasting overhead as it shot at the First Order.

"Rey," he whispered, the image of the woman who betrayed him filling his mind. He let his rage and anger cloak him with such force that the men around him edged away as much as they could, as though they were expecting him to explode. Which he did. "Blow that rustbucket out of the sky!" he yelled and his men proceeded to shoot to no avail since it was too fast. Cursing, Ben tried to connect with Rey but he couldn't connect o her no matter how he tried.

The shops ahead had begun to scatter as they charged up the weapon. He curled his lip, his excitement for destroying the Resistance and becoming the Supreme Leader making him dizzy for power. Very soon, he would be free of his bonds and rule over everyone and make them suffer for what happened to him. With or without Rey, he would rule. And finally when she had lost everything, he would make her bow before him. Though he would try to be gentle with her as he forced her into submission.

As the last of the ships pulled out of their way, Ben felt another ripple in the Force as he felt it beating like a heart in the Force. "Why? Why now, you old man?" he growled as he felt the signature of his old master moving towards him. For so long, he wanted to kill the man that tried to take away his life and his fingers itched for the blade by his side, his fingers curling over the handle as he yelled, "Focus all your fire on that man! Fire!"

With that all the ships sent out a barrage of shots at Luke, who stood there as hell rained around him. Ben knew he wouldn't die so easily but he had to make sure. Make sure he blew him off the face of the galaxy. "More! More!" he yelled as Hux grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stop!" he shouted as the blaster fire died down to reveal a unharmed Luke brushing off dust off his robes as though nothing had happened. Ben felt more rage burning within him as Hux snarled, "You had enough?" Ben glared at him as he snapped, "Bring the ship to the surface."

"Ren," he started when Ben snarled, "Bring the ship down and let me meet him." "Ren, this is not the time for your squabbles. We're in the middle of a battle here and if we lose you," he said as though he hated the very idea of it. Not bothering to let him finish his sentence, Ben sent him crashing into the wall with full force, knocking him out immediately. The pilot quickly descended the ship and Ben swept out of the vessel, his boots sending puffs of red as he walked across the salt plain.

"So, you have come to finish me off? Try and bring me home and to the light?" he snarled as he stood in front of his uncle. Luke didn't look like he had come here for a family reunion and Ben didn't intend to keep him waiting for the grave as he stood off. "No. I came here to fix what I started," he said and his words made Ben more riled up as he shook off his cloak and ignited his lightsaber. The weapon spat energy as he lifted it in front of him, twisting it to aim for Luke's heart.

Luke stepped into position, his foot moving ever so slightly when Ben made the dash. He roared as he swung his lightsaber at him, aiming for his neck when Luke ducked, the blade barely missing his face by centimeters. Yelling, Ben slammed his blade against Luke's blue once, the energy crackling of them as they battled. In the back of his mind, he could tell something was wrong with this picture but he didn't care. He wanted to let the past die, by killing it off.

"I'm sorry for turning you into this, Ben. I never meant for it to happen," Luke said as Ben sliced at him. "Well you should have thought twice before you tried to murder me in my sleep!" he snapped. "I've thought about it everyday. I've failed you mother and your dad. I am truly sorry for what happened," he said. Ben's anger reached its maximum and was beginning to spill over the breaches holding it back.

"Just die," he snarled as Luke stepped back, letting his lightsaber die as his hand fell to his side. "Then do it," he said as he stood there, his cape flapping behind him. Ben's hand shook as he held his lightsaber, walking towards his uncle. He could imagine him piercing his body and killing the last Jedi. He could almost laugh at the thought that his uncle would die such a pathetic end. Then again, there was a nagging in his mind about not killing him. No, he had to kill the past. He couldn't let it cloud his judgment.

Stepping forward, the blade was now inches away from Luke's heart but the man didn't look fazed. Instead, he looked upon his nephew with pity. "I am sorry, Ben," he said as Ben bit the bottom of his lip. Steadying his grip, he drove the blade into Luke's chest only for it to go through. "What?" he thought as Luke looked at him as though nothing had happened. "You could do better than that," he said as Ben let it go through him once more. It phased through his body like it was a… projection?

"What is the meaning of this?" he muttered as Luke grinned. The same grin he used to give him when he gave him piggyback rides as a kid and whenever he visited when he was younger. He would always love to play with him and let him tell his tales as a Jedi. Now that grin just riled him up to the point of making him into a ravaging beast. "I was just the distraction kid," he said as Ben yelled, slashing him across only to pass through. As his boots scuffed the surface of the planet, Ben turned to see his uncle one last time.

"See you around kid," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he faded away. No matter how Ben yelled, it was too late. His uncle was gone and the Resistance gone at it. As he shouted his frustrations, he could hear Hux talking through his earpiece. "Sir," he said as Ben snapped, "Send all ground troops to the surface. Scour the entire facility. Leave no stone unturned. If you see any rebels, kill them!" He walked to the entrance of the base, the inside devoid of people as he kicked a rock out of the way. Even after all this time, his uncle still took him for a fool.

As he waited for his men to arrive, he felt his presence in the Force die. He felt it fade just as quickly as it came, slow but surely fading away into nothingness. Ben didn't know what to feel about the passing of his uncle. Ben heard the sound of troops arriving and he swept his cloak behind him as he marched into the base. All around him, their footsteps echoed and he cursed himself for letting them get away once more. The next time he saw them, he wouldn't be so merciful.

He made his way to the control room and he noticed something shining on the ground. Lifting a hand to signal his men to stay at the door, he walked in before kneeling down, picking up a pair of golden dice in his gloved hand. They still looked the same as they did back when he was a kid and he thought of the cruel joke his uncle was playing on his mind now about his past. He couldn't turn back no matter what. Now he was truly fixed on this path.

He felt the connection once more and lifted his head to see Rey standing at the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. She looked at him with disdain and he felt his heart crack as she turned to shut the door. "Rey," he pleaded, his heart now truly calling for the one person who knew him. He couldn't let her go now, not when he was so close to power. He could protect her and train her. Why wouldn't she just listen?

"Goodbye, Kylo Ren," she snarled as she slammed her hand onto the panel, the door hissing shut and cutting her off. Ben felt the connection die along with the sliver of hope he had of her. Remembering how she called him Kylo Ren made his heart break even more as he knelt there. Now that she had rejected him,that would make her the last Jedi, meaning that now his mission was to hunt her down and kill her. Ben didn't know what to think anymore, letting his sorrow and anger flood the room as he thought of his bleak future.


	12. Epilogue

**The time has come for this journey to end. Its been a pleasure writing for you all and I hope you enjoyed this ride with this story! Hope to see you again in the future and enjoy!**

Ben stared at the ceiling of his chamber, his hand twirling his lightsaber absently mindedly before he chucked it into the wall. Before it could break into pieces, he stopped it with the Force and brings it back to him, the blade barely stopping from hitting his face as he deactivated it and set it onto his bedside table. He groaned as he rolled in his bed, trying desperately to go to sleep. Not like he had been able to sleep well for the past decade or so.

He had been Emperor for the past month and he hadn't found it easy to locate the Resistance. Some meetings had ended with shredded tables and a pissed off Hux more often than he would have liked and since he no longer wore his helmet, he needed to work on putting a more straight face. "Kriff,' he muttered as he put a hand over his face, willing himself to go to sleep as he tried it again.

Once more he felt his hands on the walls of Rey's mind, shielding him from her thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to pry them open, get into her mind to dig information on where they were, she stayed locked and tight, not giving in to the dark. He really admired her resilience, maybe even more so for ditching him back on Crait when he could have offered her the galaxy.

But then again, if she had come with him he couldn't imagine how she would be able to handle the fact that she had to see everyone she cared about die around her as he executed them. She would have rather die than to go through that. He wanted her to break and come to him cowering like an animal, wanting to seek his forgiveness. Maybe that was a bit too harsh.

He sighed as he tried not to think like that. He cared for her in his own way but he felt the pull to her more than he would care to admit. He knew she felt the same way for him, that they were meant to be the balance in the Force. Why doesn't she see that she needed him to survive and he needed her? Why did she throw away the chance she offered him?

"For the last time, butt out of my head," she hissed as she turns to face him. She was lying in her own bed as she scowls at him, apparently having been disturbed from nearly falling asleep. Her eyes had dark circles under them, evidence of sleepless nights. "You should have come,' he whispered as she snarled, "Get out of my head, you monster." He recoiled at her words as she hissed, "Why? Why did you chose to go back to the Dark? When you could have destroyed it?"

"You know I have my reasons," he said. "What? You're enjoying your time as Emperor now? Watching as so many star systems come under your tyrannical rule? You were no better than Emperor Palpatine during his reign," she said as he chuckled. "Well he did train my grandfather," he said as she huffed, "That's not the point!" As she tried to bite back more snarky remarks, he spoke, "I thought you severed the bond."

Rey shuffled in her cot as she tried not to let him into her mind. She felt him less forceful now, more like raking the outside of her mind as if to tell her he could barge in whenever he wished. "Its not as easy as you think it is. May very well be permanent now that Snoke is dead," she muttered as she rolled to face the ceiling. She never liked the feeling of Ben being in the room with her, although there was one time she yearned to be with him side by side at all times, letting him soothe her to sleep.

No. She can't call him Ben anymore. Ben Solo was gone. He had been since he destroyed the Jedi Temple. Why did she care about a boy long dead and forgotten by everyone but his family? She couldn't understand why she wanted to save him when he had done so many things to earn him a millennia of death penalties. Maybe the best way was to kill him herself. She shuddered at the thought of that. Since when had she come to a conclusion that she should kill him?

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she slowly turned to face him. Somehow, he managed to fit into the bed with her whenever she wanted to sleep, leaving a feeling of slight discomfort and happiness whenever she fell asleep. No matter how much she tried to brush away the fact of what he did back on Crait, she didn't want to admit her feelings. And Ben didn't want to admit the feelings he had for her as well.

"Stay with me until you fall asleep. Please," he whispered, his voice slightly raspy as he said it. She could feel his fear and sadness through the bond, the hatred he felt for what happened on the Supremacy, when she had turned her back for him. She felt his sadness of being alone in a den of wolves, ready to be killed at any moment. And she felt his regret of making the choice all those years ago.

Ben on the other hand felt the fear Rey had of having to hide from the Resistance. She feared for her and her friend's lives, for how the General was dealing with it all. He felt her love for Finn and Poe, her desire to remove the First Order from the face of the galaxy. Underneath it all, he felt her love for him.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Ben just let his arms snake around Rey's body, holding her close as he whispered into her ear, "I will make you mine one day I guarantee that." She shuddered at his words and she thought of how much of a scoundrel he was. That brought back some feelings of Han in her and her heart ached with that.

"And I will bring you to the light," she said as he huffed. "Always the same conversation," he muttered as he fell silent. Rey closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, letting herself slip into the world of dreamland. She dreamed of rolling plains and green, laughter in the air as she ran through the grass with Ben, freed from all the horrors of the galaxy. No more responsibilities. No more ties. Just the two of them.

Ben watched from the distance as he watched her dream play. She didn't bother to shut him out of the dream, allowing him to feel the pain of having made a decision that would never grant him this opportunity. No matter what, she felt sadness for him and she yearned for something that could never come to pass. "Rey," he whispered in his mind, his voice shaping her name like a father cradling his newborn child. With utmost care and love.

When Rey woke up, she felt like she had the most refreshing sleep in a long time. When she turned to her side, it still felt warm from where Ben had lain the night before. Trying to turn off all her feelings about him, Rey got up and went to change, ready for a new day to battle against the First Order.

Ben stood in front of his mirror, pulling on his usual black outfit before throwing on his cape. Behind him, his bed was still unmade and when he ran a hand over the sheets next to where he lay, it was still warm with a slight shape marking the sleeper's position. Wishing he could just forget about her, Ben pulled on his gloves and walked into the hallway to be greeted by General Hux and a fanfare of Stormtroopers. "Your orders today sir?" he asked as Ben spoke, "Hunt them down."

 **May the Force be with you all. Thank you for reading this fanfic and have a great weekend!**

 **Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara!**


End file.
